My Smile
by Yue1234
Summary: A one-shot about Zhang He and Sima Yi. His smile is for my eyes only. Never have I seen even a twitch of those lips for anyone but me. It is my smile, and mine alone.


From hermit to scholar. From scholar to strategist.

No matter how much he changed, there was always a beauty to him that I never overlooked. The moment he had entered the Wei palace and walked into my life, I had known he was different. He wasn't driven by loyalty, or a need to prove himself. He preferred the back lines, where his maps and desks were, to any battle. He didn't seek the pride most sought in defending the Lord of Wei with his life, or the glory of single handedly taking a village from the clutches of bandits.

He is Sima Yi.

I watch him now, my back against the cold, stone wall of the council room. His voice is the only sound that fills the hall of generals- his vowels low, but strong, and not a word is missed.

"Despite our numbers, if Shu and Wu were to ally themselves against us, our chances of taking Chi Bi without serious losses are slim. However, the same can be said for the opposition. My lord, I suggest holding back a small garrison of generals," Sima Yi traced a clawed finger along the river of Chi Bi "This way, if we are able to overwhelm them, then we will have the chance to claim multiple territories other than Chi Bi before they are able to recover."

Mutters run around the room at this suggestion. I stay quiet, my eyes locked on Sima Yi. Cao Cao is frowning, his dark eyes narrowed, "Our forces are stretched as it is, it would be unwise to retract our advantage in numbers."

"If we are in need of help, then we can send for the reinforcements," Sima Yi looks up from the map to meet the Lord of Wei's gaze.

"And what if they don't arrive in time?" Xiahou Yuan grunts, leaning forward in his seat.

"They will not be far from the main fleet; besides, if something were to happen to the ships-" but Sima Yi is interrupted by Cao Cao, "If they are going to be that near to the main fleet, then they might as well fight. I will not have more men die than necessary, and I find having generals just floating around waiting to be called ridiculous. Everyone shall fight."

Sima Yi is frowning at Cao Cao, his jaw set, and eyes narrowed "As you wish, my Lord."

His voice is full of venom. He clearly wants to continue the debate, but even he knows when to hold his tongue. Cao Cao has made up his mind, and Sima Yi knows there is no changing it.

Cao Cao nods, then with a sweep of his arm, we are dismissed. I stay put as the generals file out. Sima Yi is folding up the map of Chi Bi, his expression bitter. When only the two of us remain, I push off the wall.

"Your plan is promising, it's a shame Lord Cao Cao does not agree," I say, placing my hands on the wooden table. Sima Yi seems to relax slightly, "He brought me here to be his strategist, yet he will not take my advice."

I smile at the friendlier tone he adopts when no one else but I am around. He leads the way out of the chilly room with me following, my footsteps unheard while his echo around the hallways.

"What do you plan to do, Lord Sima Yi?" I ask, prancing ahead of him, arms swinging by my sides. He looks at me, an eyebrow raised, "There is nothing I can do. I must follow my Lord's orders."

"Do you not even plan to attempt to sway him from his decision?"

"No, he will not sway," Sima Yi sighs, stiffening and glowering at a passing maid who shrinks into a corner as we pass. His glare eases when she is no longer in sight, and he continues, "I have tried to sway him before, he wouldn't hear of it."

"That is one of the many bad qualities Lord Cao Cao possesses," I sigh, ghosting around a corner with no real destination in mind. Sima Yi smiles. I am the only one he ever graces such a smile with. It was my smile, and mine alone.

"I believe our Lord would not be happy to hear such."

I laugh, stopping to allow him to catch up with my long, graceful strides. My laughter fades at the distance look on my companion's face.

"My Lord Sima Yi?"

"It's nothing. It's just the fact that both Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu will be at Chi Bi that worries me. I am sure they have some trick up their sleeves."

He stares out of a blue curtained window, thinking. I frown, the little worry he allows only to show in my presence unnerving.

"Together we will be able to overcome any challenge they can think of."

"Together?" Sima Yi asks, glancing at me.

"You do plan to take part in this battle, don't you?" I ask, my eyes softening ,"You do not plan on staying behind, do you?"

"No, I don't," he frowns, a small crease forming between his eyebrows, and I laugh airily "Then you need not worry! Beauty will light our path to victory!"

_-The Battle-_

The flames rose higher and higher around us as we slice down enemies left and right. Sima Yi fights at my side, his claws glistening in the firelight.

"Such beautiful flames!" I sing, sending a red clothed solider into the dark waters below. Sima Yi's claws cut through the tough armor of a general like it was made of butter, ripping the flesh underneath, and sending the man to his knees. He finishes the man with a slice to the head and turns to face the approaching troops, "Admire them later, when we are on land!"

We fight through wave after wave of troops. They seemed endless as we cut down soldier after soldier. I twirl and twist, jump and spin, my hair coming undone as I move. Enemies fall to my blades until they are red with blood. Only a small gasp of pain halts my dance, and I whirl to see that Sima Yi is clutching his shoulder. Blood is seeping out from between his fingers, and the glossy wooden body of an arrow is visible. With one swipe, he clears the men around us, and he drops to one knee.

"My lord Sima Yi!" I yell, rushing to his side. I bend beside him, but he pushes me away, "It is nothing, we must drive the enemy back!"

He rips the arrow out of his shoulder, and pushes himself back up. I remain kneeling on the rough wood, staring up at him, "You are wounded! You must retreat!"

"Retreat where?" he snarls, his voice sharper than it has ever been when addressing me, "We are in the middle of burning boats!"

I slowly rise, grasping his arm, "Take it easy, then. I will clear us a path."

"I don't require assistance!"

"Please, Lord Sima Yi!"

He stares at me for a long moment before he nods. I smile and release his arm, "Stay behind me."

I charge, and he follows, one hand over his wound and the other extended to attack. I show no mercy as I cut down every green and red clad man in sight. Together, we take down Huang Gai, the one who had started the fire. Sima Yi is growing weak, the wound sapping his strength, and I can tell by the way he's staggering that his vision is turning fuzzy.

"Sima Yi!" I cry, leaving out the Lord as he fell back to his knees. He shakes his head to clear it, mumbling, "I'm all right..."

I grasp his arms again, and I begin to pull him onto my back.

"What are you doing!" he demands.

"Carrying you!"

I don't need to be carried!"

I ignore his protests and get a firm grip on him. I take a knife from a fallen solider, one of our own, and put it in my mouth. With my hands full of Sima Yi, I can't use my claws. I manage to take down several more soldiers with the knife, and soon my cheeks are stained red. After what seems like hours, although only mere minutes, we finally reach the dock. Other blue uniformed men are fleeing from the burning boats, and I can see Cao Cao's escape boat already tied to the dock. Xu Zhu is just flopping out of it, with the Lord of Wei behind him. He spots us, and waves us toward him.

"I am ordering a retreat! Pull back!"

I incline my head, and readjust my grip on the now unconscious Sima Yi. We stumble away from the burning ships, heading for an outpost that would hopefully provide us with safety. When we reach it we meet Guan Yu, who allows us to pass with the statement: "My debt is repaid. Flee, you cowards!"

I fear the worse as I lower Sima Yi to the ground and medics swarm him. He is pale and motionless. I wave off the nurses that try to tend to the small cuts I had received. All the while, I stay by Sima Yi's side, waiting, while Cao Cao and his remaining generals plan a route to Mt. Ding Jun.

I glare at the ground; if Cao Cao had just listened to Sima Yi, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Sima Yi wouldn't have a hole in his shoulder, one that would surely leave a scar. I bit my lip until it bleeds while I watch the medics.

...

"Zzzzhang..."

I wake with a start at the low moan. I roll over, and come face-to-face with a squinting Sima Yi. His face has recovered some color, but he is still very white. I breathe a sigh of relief, "You're okay."

"What...happened?"

"Your injury caused you to faint. But you're all right now," I repeat the words in my mind over and over again. _You're all right now... You're all right now..._

I feel my eyes prick as I stare at him, "H-how do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts," his voice is clearing up, and his eyes are becoming sharper. I let out a chuckle, which sounds more like a sob as tears began to leak down my cheeks, "I thought you were going to die."

I begin to shake. I have never cried like this before. Maybe it was all because of the shock? The shock of almost losing my best friend...Is that what Sima Yi is to me? My best friend...

"A-are you sure you're okay?" I ask, tears still pouring from my eyes. Sima Yi nods, looking confused, "Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know," I hiccup, wiping my eyes, "I-I probably look really pathetic right now, don't I?

"No," Sima Yi whispers, "You don't."

I smile, "I guess I'm just happy you're alive. When you fainted I thought I had lost you..."

Sima Yi's eyes are soft, he slowly wipes a tear from my face, "Thank you, Zhang He, for everything."

"What are you talking about, what have I done? I couldn't even protect you... if I had seen the arrow..."

Sima Yi doesn't answer, he simply stares at me, then, slowly, he leans forward, "You don't need to protect me Zhang He."

I swallow the lump in my throat and stare into his dark, glittering eyes, "But-"

I never got to finish. Sima Yi cups my chin in his clawed hand and presses his smiling lips to mine. I gasp as his lips make contact, tasting the saltiness of my own tears and the blood on his lips. It was over much too soon for my liking, the kiss lasting only a few seconds before he pulls back. He won't meet my gaze as he turns to stare up at the full moon above. I smile and laugh, taking his hand in mine.

_My smile, mine alone..._


End file.
